Forgotten Wings Lying Broken on a Shattered Dream
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: Draco was murdered 5 years ago and he is back but he doesn't know how long he's been gone. Now he wants his old life back and will stop at nothing to get it back. But can this get him killed once more? R rating comes in later.
1. The Ritual went Rather well... but is it...

Forgotten Wings Lying Broken on a Shattered Dream (Yeah It's Kinda Like That)  
Chapter One  
The Ritual went rather well... But is it Complete?  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I have to continue writing the same disclaimer on all my stories because I am not creative enough to make a new one. I own nothing but the plot and anything you don't recognize. Owning Draco Malfoy would be nice though! I'm sure most will agree with me on that!  
  
Summary: Draco was killed 5 years ago and he is back but he doesn't know how long he's been gone. Now he wants his old life back and will stop at nothing to get it back. But can this get him killed once more?   
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Blaise, and Draco/Blaise. Basically anyone I see fit to add in together! Don't worry all pairings will be explained in due time.   
  
A/n: Odd story but I hope you enjoy so here it is!  
  
----   
  
'The ritual went rather well.' A figure thought as he stood up, brushing his robes off.  
  
'Dark.' He mused. 'They must have put me in the family burial site already. Strange. They said it would only take a day at the most.'  
  
He knew he was lying to himself. They, his fellow Death Eaters and father, had said it would only take a day if something went *horribly* wrong.   
  
The boy, no older than 17 and strikingly handsome, ran a hand through his platinum hair, carefully running things through his memory and doing simple equations in his head. Once everything seemed in order in his mind he looked down at his robed arms and pale hands. He bent them in all the usual ways and figured everything was all right there, too.   
  
After seeing that everything was working correctly and that he was still as brilliant as before he, once more, ran a hand through his hair, trying to make sure it was lying flat. He didn't like how it wasn't gelled as usual. It felt too soft without the half a bottle of gel that he usually drenched it in each morning. If only his wand was with him he'd light up the room and conjure a mirror and a bottle of sleekeazys.   
  
When he had finally made it safely out of the mausoleum through the exit placed there solely for his use, he had to lift a ghostly pale hand to shield his eyes from the sun. It seemed brighter than he had remembered, but he supposed, when you were stuffed in a dark box for a while lights would tend to seem brighter.   
  
After he was able to lower his hand, he scanned the area around him. It was indeed the graveyard, and it didn't seem to have changed since the last time he was here for his grandfather's burial. So at least he knew how to get to his house from here. He was surprised though, that no one had been sent to fill him in on the details of everything that had happened since his death.  
  
About halfway down the block, he heard a child's voice exclaim behind him, "Auntie! Look at that man! He looks funny!"   
  
He froze for a moment, before firmly placing a cool look on his face and spinning to face the child and her "Auntie."  
  
"That's not nice, Michelle!" The woman, who could only be Auntie, scolded.  
  
Draco did have to admit he wasn't looking his best today. He probably looked odd in his long wizard robes and he knew, by looking at his hands, that he must be paler than ever. Also, his hair was undoubtedly disheveled from the lack of gel and his futile attempt to get it to lay flat on his head. Yet, that gave the little girl no reason to comment on it, small child or not.   
  
However, he still narrowed his cold eyes at the child, before turning his gaze to the aunt who looked curiously familiar.  
  
"That *child* could do with some manners."  
  
Although he was hardly more than a child himself, he still had to try out his voice. He could barely remember what it had sounded like but here it was. That unforgettable British aristocratic drawl of his.   
  
The woman froze for a moment. Draco suspected it was in fury but when she lifted her head to look at him, he saw something quite different - masked hope and fear.   
  
"Who the hell are you? And don't you even try any of that Draco Malfoy shit!" The voice was unmistakably, Hermione Grangers.  
  
Smirking, he replied casually. "Draconius Lucius Malfoy III."  
  
"Oh look. This one's done his research!" She sneered. "Now who are you?"  
  
"Mudblood, I told you who"  
  
She cut him off quickly. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"You heard me, Granger. Mudblood, M-u-d-b-l"  
  
"How did you know that he used to call me that?"  
  
"Because quite possibly, I am him."  
  
"No you-you're just like that psycho two years ago who claimed to have risen from the dead by the dark lord's hand to take over the world!" Seeing the look on his face, her face softened. "Kid, you're fresh out of Hogwarts, I can tell because you have that look. How about you give me your name and number and I'll call you about a good job at the Ministry?"  
  
He shook his head and several platinum strands of hair fell into his eyes annoyingly. "How about you talk to people about that job and meet me at Gringotts at 8?"  
  
Hermione gave him an inquisitive look.  
  
"Couldn't afford a phone." He lied.   
  
"Robe cost me too much." Now that wasn't a lie. The robe *had* cost quite a bit. 'Twas made of the finest silk, had 5 buttons made of pure silver shaped like hissing serpents intertwined with an 'M' on each, had a cross between and Malfoy crest and a Slytherin crest on it, along with various other little things that had cost thousands of galleons, which included the tiny Latin phrase (which translated into "through the darkness we shall conquer") under the strange Malfoy-Slytherin crest.   
  
Her bright blue eyes traveled down to the said robe as she tucked her light brown hair behind her ears. The robe looked all too familiar. It was the one Draco had worn to his graduation, which incidentally had also ended up being the day he died, and to his funeral.   
  
'Has to be a copy.' She decided. There was no way she was going to even think that this boy could be Draco. 'People do not just rise from the dead.'   
  
"All right. I'll see you then I guess." She gave a quick, cheery wave, took her niece's hand, and headed down the street trying to figure out why she had agreed to meet him.  
  
'Same reason you spoke at Draco's funeral.'   
  
-----  
  
He had a plan now. All he needed now was some new clothes, his Gringotts key, and most importantly, too know where Lucius and Narcissa were, not to mention revenge.   
  
That asshole had had no right to kill him, especially on his damn graduation day. He just hoped his father had gotten that sadistic fuck sent to Azkaban where he belonged and administered the kiss of death.  
  
He doubted it though, - very seriously doubted that would happen. Upon Draco's graduation, not many good witches and wizards liked him much, though people seemed to like him now from the way Hermione had acted.  
  
'While on the subject.' He thought. 'She looked different somehow... older, maybe. But it can't be that long since I died.'   
  
----  
  
A/n2: Ok hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. I am currently typing up the next on and the next installment of a story of my choice. "Could it be...Love" is being put on hold for a brief period of time. I shall be writing on other stories for a while I guess. I seem to be unable to write on only one story for any period of time. Hopefully, that will change if I do decide to pursue a career as an author... Along with my writing talent, hopefully, improving. (Yes, my opinion of my writing isn't too high half the time. I just wish I could write like some of the authors on this site!)   
  
A/n3: The title is one I thought up while half asleep. Tell me what you think of it. I'm not sure if I should keep it or not...  
  
Also, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other stories and those of you who are planning to review this one. I have one more story that will be up soon I hope. Its called "Fatal Attraction." 


	2. Forgotten Wings Unrealized

Forgotten Wings Lying Broken on a Shattered Dream (Yeah It's Kinda Like That)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Forgotten Wings Unrealized  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I have to continue writing the same disclaimer on all my stories because I am not creative enough to make a new one. I own nothing but the plot and anything you don't recognize. Owning Draco Malfoy would be nice though! I'm sure most will agree with me on that!  
  
Summary: Draco was killed 5 years ago and he is back but he doesn't know how long he's been gone. Now he wants his old life back and will stop at nothing to get it back. But can this get him killed once more?  
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Blaise, and Draco/Blaise. Basically anyone I see fit to add in together! Don't worry all pairings will be explained in due time.  
  
A/n: - Looks over her notes. – Oh! I think it's a long chapter for once! By the way, I'll have the same three things at the top in each chapter (disclaimer, summary, and pairings.) I should also always have an author note but it will always be different!  
  
----  
  
Hermione Granger headed slowly to Gringotts. She had managed to get a starting position that rather well lined up for him. It had strange though. She had never caught his name and she had kept having to avoid using names at all costs.  
  
Soon, the large, spotlessly white building that could only be Gringotts loomed into view and the Draco wanna-be came into view. For a split second, Hermione almost forgot that he was just some kid who wished he were the infamous Draco Malfoy and not the real thing.  
  
It scared her though, that he could look so Draco-like right down to the condescending smirk and the cool gaze.  
  
The brunette headed right over to him still marveling over his appearance and just starting to wonder how he got the moonlight to shine perfectly on his silvery hair, when he turned around to face her.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
She replied with a tentative. "Hi." Then when his smirk was halfway replaced by Draco's charming half grin – 'No, this boy's charming half grin!' – she asked him the question which had been plaguing her for a while. "Why did you choose to meet here?" She was relieved though that he was wearing robes with just a small Malfoy crest on them rather than the extravagant robes he had had on earlier.  
  
"Why not?" He flashed her that grin again. "Actually I needed to get some money from my vault."  
  
"So, did you get it?"  
  
He shook his head causing several unruly strands of his silvery blonde hair to fall into his cool eyes.  
  
'Just like Draco's hair always did…'  
  
'No! I will not think those thoughts.'  
  
'Why not? Knowing his family it could very well be him!'  
  
'No it cannot! There is no known spell on resurection!'  
  
'No known spell, Hermione… Lucius could have made one… After all Voldemort managed to come back once.'  
  
'That was Voldemort not a seventeen-year-old boy!'  
  
'Twenty-two-year-old *man*.'  
  
Hermione honestly thought she was going insane. Arguing with yourself couldn't be considered normal…  
  
She quickly tried to resume the conversation where it had left off. "Ok, well perhaps you should go get it." She said calmly in the voice she reserved for her niece, Michelle.  
  
"Will you come with me? The goblins give me dark looks everytime I walk in there." 'Ok good Draco, that sounded honest.' He always had prided himself on his ability to lie smoothly when he needed to.  
  
"You know…when you're dressed as the darkest person in history aside from Voldemort himself you probably will tend to get some looks."  
  
"The darkest person in history?!" He must have looked quite surprised, for Hermione gave him a funny look as to say, "and I thought you had done your research…"  
  
"Come on we should go to your vault."  
  
He nodded, blushing just a bit. Of course, he had been known as a dark wizard. He liked it better that way anyway but he hadn't thought he had been *that* evil!  
  
----  
  
Slowly the pieces were coming together. Hermione didn't know it but she was slowly realizing that death wasn't always permanent.  
  
-----  
  
Upon entering the building, the silver haired boy looked up and saw a different sign behind the goblins. Instead of saying, "the only safe place for your gold," like it had last time he had step foot in here, it now read, "the best place to keep your gold safe in London."  
  
So obviously, this wasn't the only wizard in England anymore…  
  
"Vault 667, please." He laid his key on the desk in front of the goblin, who tried to mask his curiosity. Vault 667 hadn't been opened in years. Five years to be exact. The only one who possessed the key to this vault was a certain Mister Draconius Lucius Malfoy III and he had died almost exactly five years before.  
  
"Yes sir." The goblin (Glorg by nametag) got up and led them to a cart.  
  
Draco silently prayed to whatever gods he currently believed in that Lucius and Narcissa hadn't placed anything illegal or embarrassing in his vault since his "death."  
  
----  
  
After the cart came to a full stop the goblin jumped out and put the key in one of the many locks. After it was unlocked, the goblin then ran a finger down the middle of it muttering an incantation.  
  
Hermione watched, unable to mask her curiosity. This boy had said he was poor and couldn't afford a telephone yet he had a vault that was obviously even more high security than the vault Harry had said Dumbledore had…  
  
It was funny how she could remember stuff like that after all these years…  
  
----  
  
Several impatient minutes later the vault was opened and Hermione's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Draco however, had his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"Could have sworn there was more than this." She thought she heard his mutter to himself as he squeezed into the vault.  
  
That actually looked hard to do although the vault could easily fit Hermione's whole house in it!  
  
Finally, Hermione managed to find her voice. "I-I thought you said you couldn't afford a phone?"  
  
Draco merely shrugged and said simply. "I lied," while scooping some galleons and sickles into a bag of his.  
  
The woman could honestly say she was shocked. Not because he had lied but due to the large amount of money in here… Now most people with a vault this size would have it full with Knuts and sickles but Hermione found that from what she could see there was nothing but galleons galore and a little pile of sickles.  
  
She watched as he picked up a wand box off of a chair that appeared to be composed entirely of gold except for the seat which looked like velvet. "Perfect." He muttered and took the extravagant box lid off and tossed it away, pulling the wand from it before dropping the rest of the box.  
  
This boy was obviously one of those filthy rich spoiled Slytherins so what did he want with her? By every minute, he reminded her more of Draco and that wasn't good… or was it?  
  
Her and Draco had some good times… more bad than good times but still. Some of her favorite memories were of times with him and it wasn't that easy to just forget all of that because the boy died especially when Draco look-a-likes popped up everywhere.  
  
Especially when rich, little arrogant bastard Draco look-a-likes came around often dressed like Draco and claiming to be him…  
  
She shook her head to clear her mind of these thoughts. She had strived for years to forget. If only she could go back in time she would have told her younger, fifteen-year-old self to stay away from Draco… She would have told herself that Draco was trouble. Though young, innocent Hermione would have just laughed at her and told her she hated that evil son of a bitch.  
  
That brought a small smile to her face. Hermione just wished she could say she still hated Draco… She wished she could just not care that he had died and that she could even be happy he died. But no. She just had to fall in love with him… She knew his past, she knew his future goals, but she was unfazed by them.  
  
'Stop it now, Hermione.' Hermione turned her gaze to the boy once more. When he pulled out a cloak she remembered too well she just had to ask. "How the hell did you get this?" She gestured to the vault.  
  
He sounded busy. "From my father." That trademark smirk was back, firmly planted on his pale face.  
  
"No! Y-you stole the key somehow!"  
  
The boy's smirk faltered. "I don't steal, Hermione." He thought for a minute. "But since you seem to be intent on proving I am in fact not Draco Malfoy I have three words that I'm hoping will convince you."  
  
"Oh really?" Disbelief has replaced the outraged look on her face.  
  
"Yes. Are you willing to hear them?"  
  
"What spell is it?"  
  
"None. It is simply three words. Names to be precise."  
  
"Fine. Try me." Her tone was firm. There was nothing this boy could say to convince her. She had heard it all believe. She was all ready to hear the all too familiar three words but was in for a shock when it wasn't the usual, "I love you."  
  
"Cloudi. Dracia. Malfoy." It was a phrase Draco wasn't too fond of saying at this point. His tone was grim. He honestly didn't want to torment her anymore than she already was.  
  
For minutes neither of them spoke. Draco stood awaiting a response while Hermione just stood in shocked silence. She seemed unable, for the second time this hour, to find her voice.  
  
When she finally did speak, her voice was lacking it's usual confidence. It was shaky and meek. "How did you know about that?"  
  
He stepped towards her, stopping when he was barely half an inch away from her and gently took his hands in his. Looking her straight in the eye he said slowly and clearly. "Because. I. Am. Draco. Lucius. Malfoy."  
  
Tears filled her blue eyes and she pulled her hands from his, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "Oh my god… Draco… but it can't be… You-you're dead… it…"  
  
He hugged her back and whispered, "shh" in her ear. "It's all right. Calm down."  
  
She sniffed and he felt warm tears seep through his robes.  
  
"But how are you back? You were dead… For so many years…"  
  
"How long have I been gone?" He asked seriously, yet still managing to keep his voice low. That information was crucial to his plan.  
  
She swallowed and lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the eye. This would probably be hard for him to accept. "Five years and a month." She barely whispered it but he heard it without any question as to if he heard right.  
  
He didn't release her from his embrace but he may as well have. There was no warm feeling in it. "Five years? Five years since my graduation? I missed my twenty-first birthday?" They weren't really questions. He was mainly just trying to get it to sink in. He hadn't thought he had been gone anywhere near five years.  
  
"What have I missed?" It was a question had plagued him all day. Especially if everyone was trying to be him and Hermione was an aunt and also someone who could get him a ministry job without even his name.  
  
  
  
"Besides everything?"  
  
He threw a slight glare her way but he softened his gaze. "I'm serious Hermione."  
  
"Really I thought you were joking."  
  
"Come on… please."  
  
"All right fine." She thought for a minute before opening her mouth and telling him the story that would change his whole plan. "After you died Voldemort fell from power in mid July." There was a brief pause. "Harry Potter rose in his place early September. After that Draco wanna-bes started appearing. Your father is believed to be behind that. They call themselves the darkened light side, whatever that may mean. We occasionally call them the confused death eaters.  
  
"Two weeks after that your clothes with the Malfoy crest were being mass produced. Nearly everyone on the darkened light side wanted one. Some light siders even started wearing them though the darkened lighters were the only one dying their hair blonde and changing their eyes.  
  
"No one knows exactly why but you are now known as the dark hero." The girl paused once more but this time to catch her breath. "The following year Harry Potter resurfaced. (He had gone into hiding sometime in November.) He took a so-called Dark bride – your friend, Blaise Zabini. Shortly after that, word of the dark prince was heard. No one is quite sure whether there is indeed one or not.  
  
"A couple months later Virginia Weasley disappeared for a week or so and reappeared badly hurt in Ireland. It is rumored that Harry had taken her but Ginny wouldn't say. You must remember she still loves him, despite it all.  
  
"Ron and I became aurors the beginning of the New Year, pissing Ron's older brother off in the process. Also that year Ron asked me to marry him.  
  
"The middle of April some guy claimed to really be you. A real psycho he was, too. He claimed Harry had risen him from the dead when we all know damn well he hated you.  
  
"The past two years have been pretty uneventful. Some muggles have been killed. Pure bloods have been left untouched. Muggle-borns have been killed too but half-bloods like Voldemort and Harry are left alone too. We've captured several of Harry's followers but unlike some Death Eaters, they refuse to talk.  
  
"An attack on Snape was done last month and it is rumored that there will be an attack on Hogwarts in the fall."  
  
"Do you believe there will be an attack and is Severus all right?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure there will be an attack. All precautions are being taken. And yes, Snape is fine."  
  
"Wait, you said that prick married *Blaise*?"  
  
Hermione nodded grimly. "Yes."  
  
"But…" So Blaise had ended up with a place of power after all, even without marrying Draco, like she was supposed to.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. I know you two were going out…"  
  
"I only went out with her because my father said he'd cut me off if I didn't. I'm glad they're together." Actually, he was hurt, not because he had actually liked her though. That wouldn't even happen. He was hurt because he found he could be replaced so easily but his arch enemy…  
  
"Anything else you aren't clear on?"  
  
"No… But has their been any mischief or anything done by a certain Kandice Marie Taylor?"  
  
"Riddle?"  
  
"Yeah, her."  
  
"Well she got sent to St. Mungo's for attempted suicide for a little bit. After that she was arrested once for supposed attempted murder. She got off and last thing I heard she was working side by side with Lucius."  
  
"L-Lucius? She's working with my father? But that's impossible! She hates him!"  
  
"Obviously not anymore unless she's doing it for all the dates with the wanna-bes. Which, if you ask me sounds a little more likely than her becoming friends with Lucius."  
  
Draco thought back to his last memory of Kandi. She had come to his graduation in a stunning, short dark green dress that exactly matched her emerald eyes.  
  
Her long blonde hair was atop her head with curls cascading down the side and back of her head. He remembered her smiling at him and telling him where she was planning to take him to celebrate his graduation.  
  
She had graduated a week before him from Durmstrang.  
  
Strange thing was he had been gone for five years but all of this seemed like it had only happened yesterday. 'Maybe because it *was* only yesterday to you…'  
  
He remembered talking to everyone on the grass, the sun shining down on him and the others making the weather hot with a gentle, cooling breeze.  
  
Kandi had given him a quick kiss on his cheek and he remembered grinning ear to ear while trying to wipe the dark lipstick off his cheek.  
  
After that, Blaise had come to congratulate him by pulling him into a passionate kiss. When she had removed her lips from his, she left with a promise to meet him later at his place.  
  
He remembered turning to look for Hermione. There had been two valedictorians at the school this year. One was Hermione, the other, himself. He had wanted to congratulate her and wish Potter luck with his quidditch career.  
  
Draco was going to tell Potter that they needed a rematch soon and that he could bring any six other players he wanted, even Weasley.  
  
But when he turned, he did see Potter. The black haired boy look frantic and told Draco something was wrong with Hermione. Draco, of course, fell for it and allowed Harry to lead him around the side of the school.  
  
Draco turned around and was looking for Hermione when Potter had whirled him around, pointing his wand painfully into Draco's chest.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Draco remembered a falling sensation then blacked out.  
  
Next thing he knew he was up and out of his coffin. It was just amazing that one person could go over the edge like that…  
  
But Draco now figured Harry had been planning it for a while. All the friendliness toward Draco, Harry had expressed was all a big lie. He had just wanted to get Draco to trust him so he could kill him given the chance.  
  
Sadly enough, Draco had given him that chance.  
  
Thinking about it all made him angry. Harry had stolen five years of his life by killing him and Draco wanted – no *needed* his revenge. He wanted that fucker to pay! He wanted him to die painfully on one of the happiest days of *his* life! He wanted to steal away something he cared dearly about as Harry had done to him. And he wanted Harry to pay because he had the life that was supposed to be Draco's birthright! He had stolen the one girl Draco had ever loved then had the audacity to take his place on the dark throne! Then, as if that wasn't enough, he took the girl Draco was going to marry! His only chance at having a semi-happy, respectable life and a great social status in society!  
  
That wasn't too much to ask now was it?  
  
But Harry just had to go and shatter his dreams. He just couldn't leave him the fuck alone. Draco had actually started to be *nice* to that prick!  
  
"Any idea as to where Potter is?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well yeah. He's supposedly hiding out at the "dark palace," wherever that may be."  
  
Draco's dark smirk surfaced. "Great."  
  
"Oh my god, Draco! You can't be thinking about going after him! You'll be killed!"  
  
The evil gleam in his cold eyes flickered but returned quickly. "It would be better than this. Plus I owe him a couple things." 'Like a horrible death!' He added silently.  
  
"How will you get in?"  
  
"I have connections."  
  
----  
  
A/n: Ok after this I want no bothering of the Meagan to write some more chapters to this for a while. I spent three days on and off writing this thing. Hope you like it! It took me forever to type. Has to be my longest chapter ever. Anyway, don't bother telling me I could have separated it into little chapters because it wouldn't work with my whole plan.  
  
Ok now something that actually relates to the story itself:  
  
No, Draco does not – I repeat, DOES NOT, love Blaise. Things later may make you think he does but remember this is devious little Draco. He uses people with ease.  
  
One more thing:  
  
The chapter title as you see relates to the story title but how it relates to the story most of you probably won't know until it is revealed in a later chapter. When it is revealed the chapter title will quite obviously be, "Forgotten Wings Realized." There may be more to it but maybe not. Also there will be a later chapter called, "Completing the Ritual."  
  
Next chapter will be called, "Meeting Once More and Friendships Mended."  
  
It should be up sometime this weekend or early next week.  
  
Happy reviewing! : ) 


	3. Meeting Once More and Friendships Mended

Forgotten Wings Lying Broken on a Shattered Dream (Yeah It's Kinda Like That)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Meeting Once More and Friendships Mended  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I have to continue writing the same disclaimer on all my stories because I am not creative enough to make a new one. I own nothing but the plot and anything you don't recognize. Owning Draco Malfoy would be nice though! I'm sure most will agree with me on that!  
  
Summary: Draco was killed 5 years ago and he is back but he doesn't know how long he's been gone. Now he wants his old life back and will stop at nothing to get it back. But can this get him killed once more?  
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Blaise, and Draco/Blaise. Basically anyone I see fit to add in together! Don't worry all pairings will be explained in due time.  
  
A/n: Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter but I've been really, really busy! And if you didn't understand what was going on in the last chapter don't worry it will be explained eventually. It's one of those story that's supposed to have you wondering what exactly is going on…  
  
----  
  
Hermione sat in her dimly lit living room about an hour later musing over whether or not she should have told Draco about Harry hiding out in the dark palace. She knew she should have but she wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
She never could think straight when she was looking in his cool eyes. It had been that way even before they had started dating in their fifth year.  
  
"Herm, are you all right? Fred said that you and Michelle were bothered by a darkened light member earlier." Ron asked. His voice was full of concern.  
  
Hermione studied his face for a moment before answering. She could lie a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. I ended up finding out he wasn't as bad as he seemed." She gave him a convincing smile and resumed staring out the window and into the stormy darkness. She wondered if Draco was out there somewhere getting himself killed again. The thought of that nearly brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Ok then. I'll be going out with Colin and Ginny for a drink in a few minutes. Are you positive you don't want to come?"  
  
"You know I don't like that stuff, dear." She grinned at him as she spoke.  
  
"All right, honey… If I'm not back before midnight just go on up to bed without me." Her freckle-faced husband dashed out of the door. She knew he wouldn't be back anytime soon. He had to pick up his little sister and brother-in-law at the muggle airport and that was at least a half-hour drive from their London apartment.  
  
---  
  
After a while Hermione got bored with the window and took out some paper and a feathery blue pen.  
  
'Dear Draco,' She wrote.  
  
"No, that won't work." She crossed it out.  
  
'Draco,'  
  
"Too casual. I don't really know him anymore."  
  
After about twenty more bad beginnings and crumpled papers she returned to her original beginning.  
  
'Dear Draco,  
  
I hope you haven't done anything stupid yet. I really don't know what to say. I haven't told anyone about your… return yet. They probably wouldn't believe me anyway. Please write back and tell me what you meant by, "I have connections." Send an owl back with a time and place where we should meet. We need to talk in person again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione'  
  
She called to her owl, Cloud, who came quickly to her.  
  
"Take this to Draco Malfoy wherever he may be." She whispered to it then tied the letter to the snowy owl's foot and sent her off into the night.  
  
Sighing, she went off to bed only to be awakened an hour later with the feeling she was being watched.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and sure enough, there he was, watching her from the shadows. She only knew it was him because his hair shone in the faint light.  
  
"Draco." She whispered.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows. She noticed a cut dangerously near his right eye that looked deep.  
  
"What happened?!" She exclaimed and jumped up.  
  
"Nothing. I just got in a fight with a guy who just happened to be carrying a sharp knife." He said it casually and had a slight smirk on his face.  
  
She walked over to him and pulled the pale man into the bathroom adjoining her and Ron's room.  
  
"Sit there." Hermione pointed to the toilet.  
  
He quirked a pale brow but sat on the lid, looking at her steadily with his left eye. His right was halfway shut.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded after watching her rummage in the cabinet below the sink for a while.  
  
She pulled out a box of cotton balls and a bottle of something. Draco couldn't read the label but he was positive it wasn't a potion. "Making sure your cut does not get infected and since I have no potions for that at the moment I'll need to do it the muggle way." She said this as she poured some of the liquid on a cotton ball and stepped towards him.  
  
"As long as it doesn't kill me." He muttered. Grimly, he added "again" in his mind.  
  
She ran a cotton ball over his cut and he winced.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled and swabbed it over the cut again. Hermione trashed the used cotton ball and got another, pouring some liquid on it.  
  
Things went on like that for a couple minutes until she was applying a bandage to his cut.  
  
---  
  
When Hermione was smoothing down the edges of the bandage he pulled her hands gently away from his face.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." He mumbled.  
  
"I know I didn't, but I wanted to."  
  
"I don't see why." He looked at the floor and fingered the sleeve of his robe.  
  
Hermione lifted his chin with her hand so that he was looking at her. "You only did what you had to do. I understand that now."  
  
"But still." He stood and raked a hand roughly through his gelled hair. "It was wrong! I hate myself for it! I wish I could take it all back but goddamnit I *can't*! And I just…"  
  
Hermione cupped his face in her hands and looked in his eyes. "It's fine Draco."  
  
---  
  
A second later she found herself kissing him. She forgot who had started it. She didn't care either. She didn't care she was married and that her husband could walk in any minute. She didn't even care that she could wake up tomorrow and everything that had happened could be all a dream. All that mattered was the kiss. That earth-shattering kiss. Draco was the only one who could make her forget everything with just one kiss.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Ron demanded as he saw the kissing couple.  
  
"A Draco wannab- " Ron stopped and stared. "Ferret?!"  
  
Draco arched a brow. "Why so surprised, Weasel? What you thought I'd never be back?" Draco was back to his usual self, smirking all over his pale face.  
  
"Well when people die you don't think they'll be back to try fuck your wife!"  
  
"Oh is that what I was doing?" If there was any doubt in Ron's mind that this was the real Draco Malfoy, it was gone now. The look of fake innocence was as unforgettable as that damn smirk he always wore.  
  
Draco then picked up Hermione easily and carried her over to the bed. He set her gently down while Ron was shouting. "Get your bloody hands off my wife!"  
  
Once Draco was safely away from Hermione, Ron lunged at him, tackling Draco down to the floor. Ron being slightly shorter and less muscular than Draco, was quickly pinned under Draco. He held Ron's arms above his head and then spoke.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight right now, Weasel. I was not – I repeat – was *not* trying to fuck your wife. I was simply thinking your wife for fixing up a cut I got when I was trying to check out everything up at the dark palace.  
  
I simply gave your wife a farewell, thanks for everything kiss. A goodbye kiss if you will. For tomorrow I shall infiltrate the dark palace and murder the one person who has succeeded in ruining every aspect of my hellish life." With that Draco stood up, releasing Ron and headed to the door.  
  
"Malfoy, that's crazy!" Ron exclaimed, getting to his feet.  
  
"It might be but I deserve at least a shot at my revenge."  
  
"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Revenge is more important than your life?!"  
  
"What life?! He has stolen everything that meant something to me!" He turned to Ron and calmed his tone. "You take good care of Hermione. She's a wonderful girl."  
  
Draco put his hand on the doorknob but turned around once more, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a little silver necklace. "I meant to give this to you on our graduation, Hermione, but I never got the chance in between Blaise and Potter." Draco walked over to her and placed it in her hand. "It's a locket. You can change the pictures if you really want… The ones I put in are about six years old now."  
  
She opened it slowly and looked at the pictures. Tears brimmed up in her eyes as she jumped up and once more threw her arms around his neck, not caring that Ron was there. But what the hell? Draco'd be dead the next day anyway so what'd it matter?  
  
"It's perfect… But don't do this Draco! Please don't!" She cried.  
  
"I have to." He said firmly, pulled himself out of her death grip, and put a cold look on his face.  
  
As Draco walked past Ron, their eyes met and Ron put his hand out. Draco took it.  
  
"You're a good man, Draco." Not the perfect thing to say but differences were put aside. Too bad it hadn't been done years before though.  
  
"You too, Ron, you too." He waved to Hermione. "Farewell."  
  
After that he apparated at once to the Malfoy manor.  
  
----  
  
A/n: Ok so finally another chapter finished. This one actually turned out longer than I had thought it would. Hope you enjoyed it and things weren't too confusing for you!  
  
Please review!  
  
Next chapter: "Father Meets Son Again" 


	4. Father Meets Son Again

Forgotten Wings Lying Broken on a Shattered Dream (Yeah It's Kinda Like That)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Father Meets Son Again  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I have to continue writing the same disclaimer on all my stories because I am not creative enough to make a new one. I own nothing but the plot and anything you don't recognize. Owning Draco Malfoy would be nice though! I'm sure most will agree with me on that!  
  
Summary: Draco was killed 5 years ago and he is back but he doesn't know how long he's been gone. Now he wants his old life back and will stop at nothing to get it back. But can this get him killed once more?  
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Blaise, and Draco/Blaise. Basically anyone I see fit to add in together! Don't worry all pairings will be explained in due time.  
  
A/n: Wow! Look a chapter and it's only been a few days since I uploaded the last one!  
  
---  
  
"Father."  
  
The man, almost Draco's double appearance-wise, turned around. His expression was not one of shock upon seeing his only son alive, but one of cruel amusement.  
  
"Ah Draco, I see everything went all right then?" Lucius Malfoy said.  
  
"Well I haven't really tried several things out yet but yes, I seem to be back to normal. But I'm curious. What the bloody hell took you so damn long?! Granger claimed I have been gone for five years!"  
  
"You spoke to that mudblood bitch! I thought you had learned your lesson!" Lucius hissed.  
  
"Oh shove it, Lucius. Now what was it you brought me back for?"  
  
"I see you haven't completely changed. Still the same…temper."  
  
"Yeah and you're still an arrogant bastard. But that aside why am I back and why did you wait five fucking years to bring me back?" Draco demanded.  
  
"As you well know if you talked to that *girl*, the dark lord has risen once more but he isn't the lord I have worshipped since I was sixteen-years- old!"  
  
"What about it? If you want me to kill that bastard it's on my to-do list."  
  
"Good I have it all planned out."  
  
"Let's get one thing straight. If I'm going to do this I'm going to follow my plans, not your plans that I'm positive won't work."  
  
Lucius narrowed his cool eyes. Draco mirrored his gaze with an even colder one.  
  
"I had forgotten…" Lucius muttered, removing his gaze.  
  
"Forgotten what? That I can be just as big of an asshole as you?!"  
  
"No, how much you've always looked like me."  
  
Draco remained silent. That wasn't really a bad thing. After all, his father, at forty-two, still looked about twenty.  
  
"How are you going to murder Harry Potter?"  
  
"How do I murder everyone else?"  
  
"Draco this boy is not your average person."  
  
"And I'm not your average assassin. I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the dark throne! Now where the hell is my owl?"  
  
"Midnight is in your room."  
  
"Well I must go complete the first part of my plan."  
  
Lucius arched a brow in curiosity. "Which would be…?"  
  
"Contact a very old friend of mine."  
  
"And how will this friend help you?"  
  
"She's very close to our little friend, Mr. Potter."  
  
"She? You mean *Blaise*? She'll never believe it's you Draco!"  
  
"I convinced Granger didn't I?"  
  
"But she's different." Lucius reminded him.  
  
"How exactly? How is Hermione different from Blaise?" Sure he could think up several ways but he wasn't going to tell Lucius that.  
  
"Oh so you agree with me now that one girl is as good as the next." Silently he was praying that Draco would say yes.  
  
"I did *not* say that!" Draco yelled. How could Lucius think he meant that?!  
  
"Oh really Draco? Then please do enlighten me with what you *were* saying."  
  
"I was merely stating that because she is – " Draco stopped and his eyes widened at something behind Lucius. "Mother?"  
  
"Draco? Lucius you brought him back *now*? While the world is like this?" The woman wrapped her arms tightly around the boy. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too but back to business." He pulled out of her embrace.  
  
"Now Lucius, you never did answer my question. Why wasn't I brought back before now?"  
  
"We didn't need you before now." Lucius said smoothly.  
  
"Oh so are you going to kill me now and bring me back in ten more years when you need me?!" Draco screamed. "I am your *son*! You don't just bring your son back when you *need* him! You bring him back because you miss him!  
  
But these aren't concepts you can grasp, huh Lucius? All this love and feelings… You never did understand love! But honestly Lucius! Look at my mother, your *wife*! She's a great woman – a beautiful woman and yet you treat her as a pet! You yell and beat her when she does what you consider wrong and when she does well, you dismiss her with a fake smile and a pat on the head!  
  
But I'm sure you once loved her! Before you were corrupted and had your views twisted by Voldemort!"  
  
Draco froze. He had expected to be yelled at but what he got nearly made him faint.  
  
Lucius stared at him, not with anger as he had expected, but with sadness. At the moment the man who had before seemed colder than a block of ice now seemed human. That was a new thing for Draco though. He had no idea what to do or how to react.  
  
"I – I'm sorry…?" Draco said quietly.  
  
Lucius shook his head.  
  
The younger Malfoy raked a hand through his hair roughly again. "What what the hell am I supposed to be?!"  
  
"Happy, smug, all those emotions like that! You should be smirking or sneering! You should be *proud*! You finally proved I'm not a good father or husband or even a good person!"  
  
The boy's gray eyes widened making him look innocent and five-years-old again. "But… You aren't a bad person… or… - "  
  
"Stop it Draco! You are twenty-two-years-old! You don't – "  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"What?" Lucius questioned.  
  
"You said twenty-two. I'm only seventeen."  
  
"Your birth certificate says twenty-two."  
  
"My death certificate says seventeen. Plus, I still look seventeen."  
  
"Very well go and complete your plans."  
  
Draco turned to leave and had started walking up the stairs when Lucius called to him.  
  
"Draco." The boy turned, his pale brows raised in question. "Come out of this alive. I don't wish to have another funeral." He paused in thought for a moment. "By the way Miss Granger spoke at your funeral."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Weasley?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Get her back Draco. You deserve her." Lucius gave his son a slight encouraging grin.  
  
"All right father." Draco headed up to his room, a slight grin on his pale face.  
  
----  
  
A/n: So Lucius was a little ooc… But he had to be. Plus I believe Lucius is still human after all. Next chapter is… "Contacting Mrs. Potter"  
  
Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Test~  
  
Italics hate me so I'm gonna try every possible way to get them to work so don't mind this!  
  
iDraco/i  
  
iDracoi/ 


End file.
